1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link mechanism that swingably connects a swinging portion to a non-swinging portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a link mechanism that connects a head (swinging portion) and a body (non-swinging portion) of a humanoid robot is known (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4319974). The link mechanism has a crosslink structure including: a base member fixed to the body; an output member fixed to the head; a first link member having an upper end swingably connected to a forward end of the output member and a lower end swingably connected to a backward end of the base member; and a second link member having an upper end swingably connected to a backward end of the output member and a lower end swingably connected to a forward end of the base member. According to such a structure, a movable angle of the head can be increased without an increase in clearance between the head and the body.